Nose's Problems
by Erwilde
Summary: D'espairsRay  Tout un tas de Drabbles sur la vie des D'espa, mais en particulier sur le nez de Karyu...
1. That's Because Of!

_**That's Because Of...!**_

« - Wow c'est pointu... Hizu, t'es sûr que tu veux qu'on mette ça ?

- T'aimes pas ? Fit celui-ci en retirant le masque des mains de son interlocuteur, mine de rien. Bah, c'est pas grave, t'en as pas vraiment besoin...

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Karyu en regardant le masque partir de ses doigts avant de lever les yeux sur le chanteur, l'air interrogateur puisqu'il semblait bien que ce cas ne soit réservé qu'à lui.

Hizumi ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un sourire en coin qui inquiéta le guitariste. Karyu connaissait assez bien le petit brun pour savoir que ce genre de rictus n'était pas réservé aux éloges... Le chanteur décida d'ignorer délibérément la question, sachant très bien que ce genre de comportement irritait le plus grand du groupe comme pas possible, avant de lancer le masque blanc à Tsukasa en lâchant un « tu fileras ça à Zero quand il arrivera ». Le batteur le rattrapa au vol tout en poussant un soupir qui se voulait agacé, mais d'où on entendait tout de même en suinter de l'amusement mal caché, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'appréhension du pauvre Karyu. Si Tsukasa s'y mettait aussi, il était vraiment mal barré...

Hizumi s'éclipsa alors sans rien rajouter, mettant le grand châtain dans un état de méfiance extrême tandis que Tsukasa s'amusait à comparer les nez des deux masques aux becs de ses oiseaux, n'ayant visiblement rien d'autre à faire que de passer ses doigts à l'intérieur des trous destinés aux yeux en chantonnant une chanson d'Enka sûrement inconnue des autres membres. Au bout d'une paire de minute, le brun revint en trombe dans la pièce, posant avec force un pot d'origine inconnue devant le guitariste, regardant celui-ci comme si un refus était une option inenvisageable, tandis que Karyu déglutissait en détaillant l'objet. Objet qui se trouva être un pot de peinture blanche.

- Tu crois quand même pas que je vais perdre du temps à te faire faire un masque alors qu'on peut avoir le même résultat si tu te fous de la peinture sur la face ? Lâcha soudain Hizumi tout en ouvrant le pot, se fichant de la réaction de son équipier.

… Qui lui renvoya son pot en pleine tête.

- Hum ? Qu'est-que... oh, articula Zero en voyant le visage ravagé du liquide blanchâtre à cause de la peinture qui n'avait pas été touillée avant utilisation, lui donnant une couleur des plus suspecte. Tsukasa, tu vois pas que tu les gêne ? Laisse-les finir et sors de cette pièce tout de suite, sale voyeur !

- Mais c'est pas ce que tu...! essaya de dire Hizumi pour sa défense, avant de manquer de s'étouffer avec la peinture qui s'était vicieusement infiltrée dans sa bouche, toussotant fortement pour essayer de s'en débarrasser.

- On ferme la porte à clé pour que vous soyez plus tranquilles. Envoyez un SMS lorsque vous vous serez décidés à sortir », le coupa Zero en entraînant Tsukasa derrière lui, celui-ci étant toujours en train de jouer avec les trous de ses masques sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Karyu avait encore le pot fautif dans les mains lorsque la porte claqua, les deux hommes restants entendant la clé tourner dans la serrure sans pour autant bouger d'un pouce, trop choqués pour ça.


	2. Pokemon

_**Pokemon ~~**_

Les quatre hommes étaient rassemblés en cercles, la tête penchée sur ce qui semblaient être leurs Nintendo DS respectives, l'un grognant son mécontentement, l'autre se mordant férocement la lèvre tandis qu'un autre les pinçait, et le dernier restait placide, pas perturbé pour un sou. Une goutte perla, glissant sur la tempe de Karyu, tandis que les lèvres maltraitées d'Hizumi étaient devenues écarlates au contraire de celles de Tsukasa, qui avaient viré au blanc à force d'être oppressées. Zero, lui, regardait passivement son écran de console en appuyant de temps en temps sur l'un des boutons, haussant un sourcil à l'occasion. Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci pousse une exclamation outrée qui fit relever la tête de tout le monde sauf une certaine personne, qui se planqua derrière sa console comme si de rien n'était.

« - Hizumi enfoiré ! Pourquoi t'as appelé ton Ronflex _Zero_ ?

- Les points communs...? souffla le chanteur de derrière son pseudo-bouclier, pensant sûrement pouvoir éviter la colère du flegmatique attitré du groupe.

- Et tu m'as tué mon Poussifeu ! Tu vas voir sale...

Le bassiste ne termina pas sa phrase, mais un sourire machiavélique étira ses lèvres, savourant visiblement à l'avance sa petite vengeance. La goutte de sueur de Karyu s'était transformée en goutte_**s**_, tandis que Tsukasa en profitait pour mettre au point une stratégie qui lui permettrait de gagner le combat et retourner la situation. L'attaque de Zero allait sûrement être un coup dur pour l'équipe Tsukasa/Hizumi... Tout le monde était dans une attente insoutenable, le suspens du Pokemon que Zero allait appeler mettant la pression sur l'autre équipe, jusqu'à ce que son pouce appuie enfin sur le bouton. Hizumi hurla.

- Fumier, t'as appelé ton Rattatac _Hizumi_ ! Han, il a tué _Zero_ !

Tsukasa grimaça, étant obligé de refaire tous ses plans à cause de la mort imprévue du Ronflex de son équipier, alors que Karyu regardait de loin le combat silencieux qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, faisant lancer à son Goupix une petite attaque Griffe sur le Onix du batteur pour faire passer son tour le plus vite possible, ne voulant pas se retrouver mêlé à cette histoire de noms. Le guitariste ne vit pas tout de suite à quel Pokemon avait eu recoure Hizumi, s'en fichant un peu, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'exorbitent, fusillant du regard le brun qui n'avait même pas capté, trop heureux d'avoir envoyé son Rapasepic niveau 36 pour éclater la face du faux _Hizumi_ de Zero.

- Et mais c'est dégueulasse, pourquoi tu l'as appelé _Karyu_ ? Je vous ai rien fais moi ! S'écria ledit Karyu, reniflant déjà en retenant ses larmes, ayant le pleure facile. Et puis pourquoi personne s'est acharné sur Tsukasa ?

- Excuse-moi mais c'est mon dernier Pokemon... fit Hizumi, qui ne semblait pas désolé le moins du monde avec son sourire victorieux.

- Et puis aucun Pokemon ne me convient je pense, rajouta Tsukasa, plus pour lui qu'autre chose, les yeux fixés sur le petit écran tout en pensant aux plusieurs issues possibles si tout ne se passait pas comme il l'avait prévu.

- Ouais regarde-le... souffla Zero en lui indiquant le batteur d'un signe de tête. Il réagirait même pas si je donnait son nom à mon Boustilflor.

- Mais... Mais... Merde, c'est pas une raison ! Persista Karyu en louchant sur l'image du Rapasdepic, se demandant en quoi il pouvait bien lui ressembler.

- Tais-toi et joue, lui ordonna Zero en repartant sur sa console. Il faut absolument qu'on tue _Karyu_, sinon on est foutu.

- ... »


	3. Who's a Bird ?

_**Who's a bird ?**_

Karyu les attendait depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes, mais aucun membre du groupe n'avait encore pointé son nez à la répétition. On pourrait dire qu'il était en droit de râler, si on mettait de côté le fait que d'habitude c'était _lui_ le retardataire... donc il préféra passer son pseudo-énervement sous silence, bien conscient que si il lui prenait l'envie de prendre son portable et aller gueuler sur les autres, ils se foutraient de sa gueule. Le guitariste se mit donc en tête de les attendre encore un peu, allant faire quelques réglages sur son ampli avant d'accorder son instrument et commencer à jouer quelques morceau. Et ce pendant une bonne demi-heure. Fallait quand même pas pousser.

- « … Mwalooow...? fit une voix ensommeillée de l'autre côté du téléphone, ne se doutant sûrement pas de la tempête qui allait s'abattre dans ses oreilles dans quelques secondes.

- HIZUMI BOUGE TON GROS CUL ET RAMENE TA FACE D'HAMSTER AU STUDIO ! hurla Karyu dans l'appareil électronique, rendant temporairement son chanteur sourd.

- … Karyu, fit à voix basse ledit Hizumi au bout de deux bonnes minutes, le temps à son tympan droit de se remettre de ses émotions, ne s'étant cependant pas totalement réveillé pour autant.

- QUOI ? Répondit du tac-au-tac la voix grondante du guitariste, faisant les gros yeux en oubliant que son interlocuteur ne pouvait pas le voir.

- Le changement d'heure a eu lieu cette nuit, t'as oublié de retarder ton réveil d'une heure pas vrai...?

- ... »

D'un autre côté, dans l'appartement d'un certain batteur, deux oiseaux se cherchaient dans une cage. Mâle et femelle. Et Tsukasa jouait les voyeurs. Depuis tout le temps qu'il les avait, Buntaro et Shiratama ne s'étaient jamais adonnés à quoi que ce soit de vicieux. Ou en tout cas, il ne les avait jamais vus. Mais ce matin il allait y remédier : aujourd'hui commençait la période des amours, et il s'était levé une heure avant dans le but de les surprendre enfin. Le seul problème était que cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il les regardait, et à chaque fois que le mâle s'approchait de la femelle, celle-ci semblait lui dire « pas touche ! » d'un coup d'aile, s'éloignant encore un peu, ce qui fit réfléchir Tsukasa. Peut-être que Buntaro n'était pas au goût de Shiratama ?

C'est sur cette pensée que le batteur se mit en route pour le studio. Peut-être allait-il falloir lui donner un nouveau partenaire ? Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'aller acheter un nouvel animal, et à cette heure-ci il n'aurait pas pu de toute façon. A moins que... Une idée germa dans sa tête. Finalement, peut-être n'allait-il pas avoir besoin d'aller à l'animalerie ? S'arrêtant en plein milieu de la rue pour mettre en forme son plan légèrement foireux, il fit rapidement demi-tour pour aller chercher à son appartement ce dont il allait avoir besoin pour son méfait, avant de repartir en se hâtant. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle où l'attendait déjà Karyu, le téléphone à l'oreille et une tête d'ahuri complet, il sortit en vitesse son mètre de sa poche et se précipita sur le guitariste. Un kidnapping, voilà ce qu'il avait prévu de faire.

« - Tsukasa, je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? S'enquit Karyu alors que le batteur prenait des mesures sur un calepin, le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Je prends quelques informations pour ma nouvelle cage à oiseaux, répondit celui-ci en entourant les épaules du leader à l'aide de son bout de plastique métré.

- Euh... T'as besoin de mes mensurations pour ça ? Demanda le guitariste en raccrochant au nez de Hizumi, qui s'était sûrement déjà rendormi à l'autre bout du fil à en juger par les « mwol mwol » qu'il entendait, signe significatif et son étrangement émit par le chanteur durant son sommeil.

- Figure-toi que Shiratama ne trouve pas Buntaro à son goût, alors j'ai décidé de rapporter un autre mâle à la maison. Mais j'ai pas eu le temps d'aller à l'animalerie.

- Ça me dit pas pourquoi tu prends mes mensurations. Et la taille de mon nez... fit remarquer Karyu en louchant sur le mètre de son collègue, choqué par la longueur insoupçonnée dudit nez.

- Faut bien que je fasse faire une cage où tu peux rentrer dedans, je vais pas laisser Buntaro en liberté pendant que vous faite vos petits trucs avec Shiratama ! J'ai toujours été curieux de voir comment les oiseaux se reproduisent, mais Buntaro insiste pas assez visiblement. Je compte sur toi, s'exclama Tsukasa, tout sourire alors que Karyu n'arrivait pas à dire si il plaisantait ou non.

Vu son air heureux, il en déduisit que non.

- … Attends... Tu veux que je me fasse ton piaf ?

- Je pense que ça serait très instructif pour moi, en effet.

- …

- Oh les gars, Hizu est pas encore arrivé ? Remarqua Zero en entrant dans le local, déposant la housse de sa basse contre le mur avant de remarquer la tête de choqué qu'arborait le guitariste de la bande, fixant un point invisible alors que Tsukasa semblait noter des chiffres sur son calepin. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- J'ai demandé à Karyu de de s'accoupler avec Shiratama. J'ai vérifié, la longueur de son nez équivaut à la longueur d'un bec d'aigle royal, ça devrait pas poser de problème sur point, dit stoïquement le batteur en fermant son calepin, ne sortant pas pour autant le leader de son état médusé.

- … Et... t'as mesuré la chose primordiale pour ce genre de chose ? Fit remarquer le bassiste avec un demi-sourire malicieux que personne ne sembla voir.

- Quelle chose ? S'informa Tsukasa en haussant un sourcil interrogateur, reprenant en main son mètre.

- Pauvre oiseau... » se contenta de soupirer Zero, ayant des sueurs froides rien qu'en imaginant la scène, comprenant maintenant pourquoi Karyu ne se remettait pas de la requête de leur batteur.


	4. Hizumi's Symphony

_**Notes**_ : Je pensais pas que ça ferait marrer quelqu'un, vu comment ça vole haut xDD Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je tire les idées de certaines de mes conversations msn qui dérivent un peu, et ça se termine souvent en drabble comme ça ! 8D Pour celui là d'ailleurs, je crois que c »'est celui qui rase le plus les pâquerettes... si quelqu'un est fan d'Hizumi par ici, qu'il passe son chemin, ou alors ne me tienne pas rigueur de ce qui va suivre... XD

_**Hizumi's Symphony**_

La pause était enfin arrivée pour les membres du groupe, qui posèrent à la hâte leurs instruments avant de s'étaler sur le premier support venu. Karyu squatta carrément le sol, s'y allongeant de tout son long dans un grognement de soulagement, tandis que Zero allait s'asseoir sur la sorte de mini sofa en compagnie de Tsukasa, qui remuait ses épaules en grimaçant. Ne manquait plus qu'Hizumi, qui lui, roulait sa tête d'un côté à un autre, avant de lâcher un soupir sonore, et s'éclipser de la pièce sans donner aucunes raisons. Bon, après tout ça ne regardait que lui, peut-être était-il juste parti chercher quelque chose à boire.

- « Je vais finir par crever dans ce studio : le stress me facilite le transit intestinal, marmonna le guitariste en faisant craquer sa nuque et s'asseoir en tailleur, se balançant de droite à gauche comme un gosse de trois ans – ou un psychopathe.

- Bah comme ça tu boufferas moins le matin, rétorqua le bassiste en marmonnant, fermant les yeux pour essayer de dormir ne serait-ce que le temps de quelques minutes.

- Si je fais rien de vais dormir... bâilla Tsukasa, avant de se lever et commencer à chercher le micro du chanteur dans l'espoir de pousser une petite chansonnette, mais celui-ci resta introuvable. Hey les gars, vous avez vu Hizu' l'emmener avec lui ou pas ? »

Karyu ouvrait déjà la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'un son étrange se fit entendre en provenance des enceintes, le coupant dans son élan. Tout le monde se regarda en arquant les sourcils, se demandant mutuellement de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir, avant qu'un grognement ne se rajoute au bruit déjà ambiant. Suivit d'un pet plus que sonore qui leur décrocha littéralement la mâchoire. Zero, tout à coup plus que réveillé, sortit son portable et le mit en mode « enregistrement » , histoire de garder ce moment dans les annales. Et c'était le cas de le dire.

Cette fois-ci, durant un court temps de pause, ils purent entendre une respiration essoufflée, avant qu'une nouvelle plainte étranglée ne se fasse entendre. Puis un nouveau jet de gaz, long et lourd en même temps qu'un autre grognement qui partit bizarrement dans les aigus, avant qu'un magnifique « PLOUF! » ne retentisse, un murmure de soulagement se faisant entendre derrière. Ainsi que le bruit d'une chasse d'eau et d'un pantalon qu'on renfroque quelques secondes après. Désormais ils savaient où étaient le micro ET Hizumi. Qui réapparut dans la pièce légèrement essoufflé, se demandant pourquoi les trois autres le regardaient avec des yeux si choqués.

- « T'as pas du mal à marcher là ? Articula Tsukasa sans lâcher le chanteur du regard, comme si celui-ci allait s'écrouler dans la seconde qui suivait.

- Hein ? Pourquoi j'aurais du mal ? S'étonna le petit brun en penchant la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant visiblement pas le raisonnement de son collègue.

- Attends, tu viens de sortir Tokyo et sa tour de ton cul, et t'as pas de mal à marcher ? S'écria Karyu avec une tête d'ahuri, alors que notre pauvre chanteur arborait une mine horrifiée, se rendant alors compte qu'il avait été prit sur le fait.

- Comment vous savez ? Hurla presque Hizumi en reculant, son micro dans la main en geste réflexe d'auto-défense, même si il n'était pas vraiment en danger à proprement parler.

- T'as amené ton micro dans les chiottes. C'est passé par les enceintes, expliqua placidement le batteur avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Zero, qui sembla comprendre le fond de sa pensée.

- En tout cas si tu tiens à l'intégrité de ta carrière, il va falloir te plier à notre volonté, dit celui-ci en brandissant son portable, mettant en marche ce qu'il y avait enregistré. Sinon tu vois ces quelques petites minutes de ton existence ? Elles vont surfer joyeusement sur Internet.

- Bande d'enfoirés... articula la victime en les regardant un par un d'un air des plus choqué, alors que le bassiste continuait de brandir son appareil électronique, une sourire réjouit aux lèvres. C'est dégueulasse !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire », ramena Karyu pour enfoncer encore un peu plus le clou qu'il ne l'était déjà, même si il avait prit cette dernière réplique au premier degré au lieu de son sens figuré.


End file.
